Star Wars audio dramas
[[Archivo:Sw-radio.JPG|thumb|right|150px|NPR Star Wars Radio poster promocional.]] Una dramatización de radio ampliada de la trilogía original de Star Wars fue producida en 1981, 1983 y 1996. Las dos primeras series de radio, basadas en Star Wars y El Imperio Contraataca, fueron producidas y difundidas por la National Public Radio como parte de la NPR Playhouse. Una dramatización de El Retorno del Jedi fue producida por la mayor parte del mismo equipo y también se transmitió en la NPR. Las radionovelas fueron hechas con la plena cooperación de George Lucas, que por un dólar por cada una vendió los derechos a KUSC-FM, la filial de la radio pública a su alma máter, la Universidad del Sur de California. Lucas también permitió el uso de efectos de sonido y música originales de las películas. Las adaptaciones para la radio son parte del canon de Star Wars dentro de su Universo Expandido. ''Star Wars'' Star Wars es un serial de radio de 13 capítulos (6 ½ horas) emitido por primera vez en la National Public Radio en marzo de 1981. Fue adaptado por Brian Daley de la película original, con la colaboración de los productores ejecutivos Richard Toscan y Carol Titelman de Lucasfilm, y dirigido por el director británico John Madden, ingeniero de sonido el americano Tom Voegeli, coordinador de casting y producción Mel Sahr, con música de John Williams y diseño de sonido para Lucasfilm por Ben Burtt. La serie da cuerpo a la trama mediante la adición de una gran cantidad de historia de fondo que probablemente había sido creada pero no utilizada por Lucas. Algunos ejemplos son: la Princesa Leia obteniendo los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte y su encuentro inicial con Darth Vader; Luke Skywalker usando sus binoculares para observar la batalla de apertura de la película y tratando de convencer a sus amigos en la estación de Tosche de lo que vio; el vehículo saltacielos de Luke resultando dañado (visto en la película en el fondo de su garaje de Tatooine); y el interrogatorio de Vader de la princesa Leia (una escena polémica por su intensidad). Los episodios fueron titulados: # "A Wind To Shake The Stars" # "Points Of Origin" # "Black Knight, White Princess, And Pawns" # "While Giants Mark Time" # "Jedi That Was, Jedi To Be" # "The Millennium Falcon Deal" # "The Han Solo Solution" # "Death Star's Transit" # "Rogues, Rebels And Robots" # "The Luke Skywalker Initiative" # "The Jedi Nexus" # "The Case For Rebellion" # "Force And Counter Force" Reparto Muchos de los actores que participaron en la película no estaban disponibles para repetir sus papeles: Harrison Ford, por ejemplo, se había comprometido a la primera película de Indiana Jones. Dos de los actores, Mark Hamill y Anthony Daniels, volvieron a retomar su papel de Luke Skywalker y C-3PO, respectivamente. *Mark Hamill, Luke Skywalker *Ann Sachs, Princesa Leia Organa *Perry King, Han Solo *Bernard "Bunny" Behrens, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Brock Peters, Lord Darth Vader *Anthony Daniels, C-3PO *Keene Curtis, Gran Moff Tarkin *John Considine, Lord Tion *Stephen Elliott, Prestor – más ampliamente conocido como Bail Organa *David Ackroyd, Capitán Antilles *Adam Arkin, Fixer *Kale Browne, Biggs Darklighter *David Clennon, Motti *Anne Gerety, Tía Beru *Thomas Hill, Tío Owen *David Paymer, Deak *Joel Brooks, Heater *John Dukakis, Rebelde *Stephanie Steele, Cammie *Phillip Kellard, Cliente #2 El reparto también incluía a James Blendick, Clyde Burton, Bruce French, David Alan Grier, Jerry Hardin, John Harkins, Meshach Taylor, Marc Vahanian, John Welsh, y Kent Williams. El guión fue escrito por Brian Daley en un apartamento al norte de Hollywood de diciembre de 1979 hasta mediados de marzo de 1980. Las grabaciones empezaron en junio de 1980 en los Westlake Recording Studios de Los Ángeles al Oeste de Hollywood, California.Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization Posteriormente las grabaciones fueron llevadas por Tom Voegeli a su estudio en la Minnesota Public Radio para mezclar los sonidos y realizar el trabajo de posproducción. ''The Empire Strikes Back'' El éxito del primer serial fue sucedido por otro de 10 capítulos de cinco horas basado en El Imperio Contraataca, de nuevo escrito por Daley y dirigido por Madden. Al igual que la serie anterior, The Empire Strikes Back ampliaba su historia mediante la incorporación de nuevas escenas que no afectaron la continuidad existente. Los ejemplos incluyen un ataque Imperial contra una patrulla Rebelde (puesto delante de la escena inicial de la película) y una conversación tensa entre Han Solo y Luke Skywalker, varados en las tierras de Hoth a la espera de rescate. Una de las promociones inusuales que la National Public Radio hizo para la serie radiofónica fue conseguir que Craig Claiborne creara su versión de la receta del increíble estofado de hierbas medicinales de Yoda, que el Maestro Jedi sirvió a Luke en la cabaña en Dagobah. La receta se publicó en revistas y periódicos de todo el país. The Empire Strikes Back debutó en la NPR el 14 de febrero de 1983. Los episodios se titularon: # "Freedom's Winter" # "The Coming Storm" # "A Question Of Survival" # "Fire And Ice" # "The Millennium Falcon Pursuit" # "Way Of The Jedi" # "New Allies, New Enemy" # "Dark Lord's Fury" # "Gambler's Choice" # "The Clash Of Lightsabers" Reparto Billy Dee Williams retomó el papel de Lando Calrissian y John Lithgow interpretó el de Yoda, al tiempo que Madden estaba dirigiendo a Lithgow en la obra Beyond Therapy. *Mark Hamill (Luke Skywalker) *Ann Sachs (Princesa Leia) *Perry King (Han Solo) *Billy Dee Williams (Lando Calrissian) *Bernard "Bunny" Behrens (Obi-Wan Kenobi) *Brock Peters (Lord Darth Vader) *John Lithgow (Yoda) *Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) *James Eckhouse (Beta) *Peter Friedman (Dak) *Ron Frazier (Oficial Deck) *Merwin Goldsmith (General Rieekan) *Peter Michael Goetz (Ozzel) *Gordon Gould (Veers) *Paul Hecht (El Emperador) *Russell Horton (2-1B) *James Hurdle (Controlador) *Nicholas Kepros (Needa) *David Rasche (Piett) *Alan Rosenburg (Boba Fett) *Jay Sanders (Piloto Imperial) *Don Scarino (Wedge) *Ken Hiller (Narrador) El reparto incluyó nuevamente a David Alan Grier y también incluyó a Sam McMurray, Steven Markle, Stephen D. Newman, John Pielmeier, Geoffrey Pierson, Gary Tacon y Jerry Zaks. Las grabaciones empezaron en el verano de 1982 en los A&R Studios, en la ciudad de Nueva York.The Empire Strikes Back: The National Public Radio Dramatization ''Return of the Jedi'' Los planes de la NPR para un tercer serial de radio (que se basara en El Retorno del Jedi) quedaron en suspenso cuando el financiamiento federal para la NPR se redujo drásticamente después de la elección de Ronald Reagan. No fue hasta 1996 que una adaptación de seis capítulos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] fue hecha por HighBridge Audio, la empresa que había publicado las dos primeras series en cinta y CD. Al igual que la serie anterior, El Retorno del Jedi ampliaba su historia mediante la incorporación de nuevas escenas que no afectaron la continuidad existente. Los ejemplos incluyen a Luke Skywalker construyendo su nuevo sable de luz y C-3PO conversando con Mara Jade en el palacio de Jabba el Hutt. El guionista Brian Daley murió antes de que la serie fuese producida, por lo que "material adicional" fue aportado por John Whitman, quien introdujo los cambios necesarios para la continuidad de las precuelas ahora planificadas, así como los cambios señalados por el director y el elenco. Los episodios se titularon: # "Tatooine Haunts" # "Fast Friends" # "Prophecies And Destinies" # "Pattern And Web" # "So Turns A Galaxy, So Turns A Wheel" # "Blood Of A Jedi" Reparto La adaptación utilizó a muchos de los actores de radio originales, aunque Joshua Fardon asumió el rol de Luke y Arye Gross reemplazó a Billy Dee Williams como Lando. Ed Begley, Jr. era la voz de Boba Fett y Edward Asner, hablando sólo con gruñidos, estrella invitada como Jabba el Hutt. El único actor que protagonizó todos los largometrajes así como los programas de radio anteriores fue Anthony Daniels. * Joshua Fardon (Luke Skywalker) * Perry King (Han Solo) * Ann Sachs (Princesa Leia Organa) * Anthony Daniels (C-3PO) * Bernard Behrens (Obi-Wan Kenobi) * Arye Gross (Lando Calrissian) * Edward Asner (Jabba el Hutt) * Paul Hecht (El Emperador) * John Lithgow (Yoda) * Brock Peters (Lord Darth Vader) * Ed Begley, Jr. (Boba Fett) * Samantha Bennett (Arica) * David Birney (Anakin Skywalker) * Peter Dennis (Moff Jerjerrod) * David Dukes (Bib Fortuna) * Peter Michael Goetz (General Madine) * Ian Gomez (Salacious Crumb) * Martin Jarvis (Barada) * Jon Matthews (Wedge) * Natalija Nogulich (Mon Mothma) * Mark Adair Rios (Almirante Ackbar) * Yeardley Smith (9D9) * Tom Virtue (Mayor Derlin) * Ken Hiller (Narrador) El reparto también incluía a Rick Hall, Andrew Hawkes, Sherman Howard, Karl Johnson, John Kapelos, Ron Le Paz, Joe Liss, Paul Mercier, Steven Petrarca, Jonathan Penner, Gil Segel, Nia Vardalos y Ron West. Curiosidades * Una Nueva Esperanza y el Retorno del Jedi se grabaron en Westlake Recording Studios en Los Ángeles mientras que El Imperio Contraataca se grabó en los estudios A & R en la Séptima Avenida en Nueva York. Posteriormente los tres programas fueron enviados para su posproducción a Minnesota por Tom Voegeli. * En la grabación del Imperio Contraataca en Nueva York nunca faltaron plátanos por la mañana para que Anthony Daniels desayunase (gracias a Mel Sahr). * El primer programa emitido en marzo de 1981 llegó a tener más de 750000 oyentes en los Estados Unidos. * Brian Daley escribió el primer guión (basado siempre en los originales de Star Wars) en un apartamento de Hollywood. En todos los radio drama aparecen escenas eliminadas o inéditas de las películas ya que están basadas en los guiones originales: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_cut_scenes * En una campaña de promoción inusual para The Empire Strikes Back (radio), la Radio Pública Nacional contrató a Craig Claiborne, un reconocido chef y crítico gastronómico, para crear una versión del estofado de hierbas que se podría hacer con ingredientes procedentes de la Tierra. La receta fue publicada en periódicos y revistas de todo Estados Unidos. * La primera radionovela fue emitida por las 244 estaciones que pertenecían a la NPR. * Mark Hamill cobró menos de 200 $ diarios. * La idea de hacer Star Wars para la radio dicen que vino de un estudiante Joel Rosenzweig de la USC de Richard Toscan, que fue el productor ejecutivo. * El programa fue presentado antes de su emisión en el Observatorio Griffith en Los Angeles, California. * Brian Daley sugirió que Orson Welles fuese el narrador pero no se llevó a cabo porque era difícil trabajar con éste. Finalmente lo hizo Ken Hiller. Otras emisiones y lanzamientos *Hay varias promos de radio, escenas eliminadas y música adicional disponible que se originaron en las versiones previas de esta colección y en las versiones de difusión de la NPR. *La BBC Radio 1 emitió la serie en el Reino Unido, con una escena clave en el episodio final torpemente cortada para la sincronización. *Las tres series han sido lanzadas en cinta de cassette y en CD. Las pistas extra son: # "Radio Promo #1 - Anthony Daniels" # "Radio Promo #2 - Ann Sachs" # "Radio Promo #3 - Mark Hamill" # "Star Wars Radio Drama - Additional Music" # "Star Wars Radio Drama - Alternate Take 'Your Father's Lightsaber'" # "Star Wars Radio Drama - Alternate Take 'Bail and Leia'" # "Return Of The Jedi Radio Drama - Alternate Take 'Speederbike Chase'" # "The Making Of The Radio Dramas" # "26 Alternate Openings and Closings of "Star Wars A New Hope The Radio Drama" # "Comments from: Anthony Daniels during the recording sessions" # "Comments from: Joshua Fardon during the recording sessions" # "Comments from: Perry King during the recording sessions" # "Comments from: John Madden during the recording sessions" # "Alternate Take - Speederbike chase - dialogue only" # "Alternate Take - Speederbike chase - complete" # "National Public Radio membership spot - "Comlink" # "National Public Radio membership spot - "Fair Compensation" # "A Message for Brian Daley" Notas referencias Enlaces externos * * * * * *[http://www.highbridgeaudio.com/starwars1.html Star Wars radio drama] *[http://www.highbridgeaudio.com/emstrikbac.html The Empire Strikes Back radio drama] *[http://www.highbridgeaudio.com/returnofjedi.html Return of the Jedi radio drama] *Guía de episodios de la versión radiofónica desde la web de un fan que vive en Fort Smith, Arkansas *Order the complete series at Amazon.com *Artículo en español con fotos y vídeos sobre Los Radio Dramas de SWCCMTY *Artículo en español de Loresdelsith.net *Prefacio de Anthony Daniels para el guión de Return of the Jedi Radio Drama *Información sobre el artículo A New Hope for Radio publicado en Star Wars Insider 127 *Radio Drama disponible completo en archive.org *Vídeo sobre The Empire Strikes Back Radio 1983 disponible en Youtube *Transcripción al español del radio drama Categoría:dramatizaciones en audio de Star Wars Category:projectos multimedia Categoría:Star Wars audio dramas